


Hooky

by SkullWoggle



Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [4]
Category: Duke (the vampair series) - Fandom, High School AU - Fandom, Missi (the vampair series) - Fandom, The Vampair (Web Series), X reader - Fandom, ox x canon
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle
Summary: Sick and tired of of the same old school shit, your vampire boyfriend Duke and you decide to cut detention. What sort of excitement and shenanigans results? Feel free to find out!
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship, oc x canon - Relationship
Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248





	Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so Missi does appear in this series, but as one of the reader's friends. She has no involvement with Duke whatsoever, but she's a supporting role. I was going to have her vampire!self be a separate character (IDK if I'd do that in later stories) but IDK how I'd write that or what she'd contribute to the story? Russell is my own OC, he's just a mix between various best guy friends I've had over the years. Enjoy!

Hooky:

It’s a usual day in English class. You are intensely invested in writing down notes, making sure to get them down before they get erased from the board. As much as you love reading and analytical discussion about book, you don’t particularly care for this class. While the content you don’t mind consuming, the assignments for them are lengthy and require heavy concentration and citations, something you don’t enjoy doing. You’d rather read and then discuss what you just read. Plus there’s the teacher of this course. Ms. Lindsay Dunham. Oh good God, how you abhor Ms. Dunham! This woman flips from being as smiley and friendly as a Care Bear to shrieking bloody murder at your friend Russell for accidentally taking too many tissues from her box. You’re always on edge in her class, shoulders hunched up in fear of when she may snap. 

Your friends never liked her either. She has managed to make your friend Melissa Dumarias cry, and while Melissa may be a wallflower, teachers screaming usually never seemed to phase her. While an angry outburst from teachers could throw you in to a foul mood or a mess of tears, her, Marcus, and your boyfriend Duke De Vouts (yes, his first name is actually Duke-his dad’s a pompous if not eccentric rich dude who like his son is secretly a vampire) usually are unfazed by this cacophony. But there have been many cases where they’d leave swearing angrily under their breath or in tears. Even Duke, who is the walking embodiment of “I don’t give a fuck” has found himself blinking away tears when singled out by her. 

So imagine your dismay when she calls on you unexpectedly. 

“”Y/N, can you please explain the symbolism behind the Robert Frost poem ‘The Road Not Taken.’”

Shit. You read the wrong poem. “Uh….Ms Dunham, I thought we were supposed to read ‘Nothing Gold Can Stay.’”

She sighed with heavy exasperation. “I told you, you were supposed to read ‘The Road Not Taken.’ Maybe if you were paying attention yesterday instead of making eyes at Mr. De Vouts you would’ve heard me.” This comment resulted in Duke and Marcus exchanging looks that said “can you believe this shit” followed by eye rolls. 

“B-but I WAS! I thought-”

“Nevermind. Can someone else who actually read the course material explain what they got out of the assigned poem last night?”

Damn. That also meant you answered the wrong questions. You look down at your paper and clasp your hands on your face in humiliation. You’ve never gotten a zero on homework before, and now it will be your first time. Your mood darkens, and instead of paying attention, you are trapped in your repeating thoughts of “I’m so stupid” “I suck” and other self-defeating sayings. To make matters worse, your pity party is interrupted by an incoming commotion.

“ACHOO!” 

“EXCUSE ME! RUSSELL RAMSDEN! DON’T YOU EVER INTERRUPT MS. DUMARIAS WHILE SHE IS TRYING TO SPEAK!”

Coming to his defense, Duke interjected. “But, he just sneezed!”

“EXCUSE ME?!?”

“Ms. Dunham, he literally just sneezed. No one can help that! Holding in sneezes can rattle your brain on the insi-”

“DUKE DEVOUTS! YOU ARE NOT TO INTERRUPT MY CLASS!”

“B-”

“SHUT UP!” Duke exhaled angrily, and passed Russell a tissue. Rattled by this, Melissa lost her place. “Miss Dumarias, you were saying?”

“W-w-well, the imagery that Frost is trying to c-convey..”

“Well?”

“In the poe-I’m sorry, which poem are we discussing again?”

Ms. Dunham growls then slams her hand on the desk. “IT’S ‘THE ROAD NOT TAKEN.’ DID ANY OF YOU READ THE GODDAMN POEM?!?”

Melissa interjected. “I-I-I did! I did! I just forgot the title, that’s all….”’

“THIS IS RIDICULOUS! NONE OF YOU READ THE POEM FROM LAST NIGHT?! YOU GUYS NEVER LISTEN IN MY CLASS, AND YOU WONDER WHY YOU’RE ALL DOING SO SHITTY! THIS HAS GOT TO CHANGE! ALL OF YOU ARE GETTING DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!”

A fearful silence came over the class. At this point you are trembling, feeling another one of your hiccup sobbing anxiety attacks coming on. For you this is the only time you’ve ever not done an assignment, all because of a stupid misunderstanding! And you’ve never had a detention! Duke raised his hand.

“What is it DeVouts? Have another irrelevant anecdote to share?”

“With all due respect m’am, this is absolute horseshit. What about the students here who actually did their homework, like Marcus?” 

But Ms. Dunham didn’t listen. “I am not dealing with your disrespect today, so shut up and listen.”

Duke shot her a death glare. “Fucking cunt.” He snarled under his breath.

The entire class gasped. “OFFICE! NOW!” Duke picked up his belongings, stomped out of the room and slammed the door loudly. The rest of the class consisted of you trying to keep your composure as you finished jotting down whatever notes needed. When the bell rang, you ran out of the room not even bothering to check tonight’s assignment. Your friends Melissa and Russell follow suit with Russell ranting about everything and nothing. 

“She’s a fucking asshole! She just automatically jumped to the conclusion that we all didn’t read the assignment all because of your mix up and *Y/N*’s misunderstanding! Slamming to conclusions!” You stand at your locker crying and hiccuping, and Melissa comes over and hugs you. Soon Duke walks out of seemingly nowhere to the group.

“Hey babe-oh no. Oh god, did I scare you when I slammed the door? Babe, I’m so sorry…”

“EAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!” you tear out of Melissa’s arms crying and into his chest, holding him while shaking. 

“DUNHMAM…..DETENTION…...EVERYONE….THE RESTOFTHEWEEEK! INEVERHADADETENTIONBEFORRRE!” you blubber inconsolably, not giving a fuck who’s watching in the hallway. He pats you on the back as he hold you tightly. “Babe, babe babe, it’s okay. Shhhhhh. I’m sorry you had to see that. Did I scare you when I slammed the door?”

“A little.” you squeak out. “But it doesn’t matter…” you blubber and resume crying.

“I can’t fucking stand her!” said Russell. “That bitch is a fucking beaurocrat!”

“Russell! Language!” Duke jokingly chided.

“Duke, you have no right to talk, I heard what you muttered under your breath. Normally I’m not one to condone talking back to authority figures, but that was AWESOME!” Duke reaches over and exchanges a high five with Russell. He then looks down to see his The Cure shirt covered in your snot.

“Uh….*Y/N*? We need to get you some tissues, stat. I think you drowned Robert Smith in your tears.” 

*LATER*

It’s the end of the day. You’ve regretfully texted your parents to let them know you have detention right after. As you’re sadly putting together your things, you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn around and it’s Duke.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How you feeling, hermosa?”

“Eh. You ready to face Dunham in the seven layers of Hell?”

Duke chuckled. “Actually...about that...I have a surprise for you.” 

You tilt your head in confusion. “Oooh what?” He grabs you by the hand. “Viens avec moi mon amour.” 

He pulls you through the hallways running past lingering students, looking over his shoulder making sure no other teachers see him. You become confused and concerned.

“Um, Duke? Detention’s that way.”

“Shhhh! We’re not going to detention.” 

“We’re-DUKE!” he shushes you and pulls up his hoodie, puts on his trilby hat and sunglasses. He looks both ways briefly before sneaking into the parking lot, stealth walking you by many cars, nearly getting ran over by a classmate, resulting in Duke flipping him off with a “Fuck you!” and finding his car. He opens up the driver’s seat, turns in the key, and opens the passenger seat. 

“Get in.”

“But-”

“Just get in! Before you get caught!” You jump into the passenger seat and close the door. You’re breathing heavily. Who knew Duke could be able to sneak around so quickly and smoothly while carrying your weight? He starts the car, and bolts out of the parking lot. You turn to him nervously.

“Duke….where are we going?”

“Wherever you like, babe.” You raise your eyebrows. “I’m serious. Where do you want to go, *Y/N?*” 

You are too frazzled to think of anywhere. “We’re not actually doing this, are we?!? We’re not actually skipping? I can’t believe we’re skipping detention! I-I-I-I”

“Arcade?”

“S-s-sure. Arcade it is.”

“I got money. My treat, mon cheri.” He grabs your left hand gently and kisses it. You sigh loudly and sink back into your seat.

*AT THE ARCADE*

“Babe. I asked you which game you want to play first?”

“Huh? Oh. Let’s go with the virtual roller coaster!” Duke holds your hand as you guys make your way to the machine. He puts in the tokens and looks at you. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel so bad doing this! I’ve never skipped school in my entire life!”  
He puts his hands on your shoulders. “Hon, it’s okay. It’s a first time for everything. I will make sure your parents don’t find out about this. Besides, is it really skipping if you’re skipping out on a detention you don’t even deserve?” He tilts his head and smiles at you with that cheeky boyish smirk he always manages to win you over with. “You can tell them that it was undeserved! You know your mom hates Dunham more than any of us combined!”

“But will she listen to me!?? I’m-I’m-this-” The machine starts working so you have to sit back and relax-or relax as much as you can on a roller coaster machine-and watch the pretty visuals take place. You and Duke have a fun time shaking and making and screaming and acting like you’re about to die and being overall goons. After the machine finishes, he pulls you into an embrace and looks into your eyes.

“Don’t worry about it. Just live in the moment.” You two kiss for about 30 seconds, which you always enjoy as despite him tasting like a hint of cigarettes.“So, you wanna shoot aliens or play some DDR? Also you get to pick the next place after this…”

You smile. “I’m your little butterfly….and let’s go to the mall!”

*AT THE MALL* 

You’re in Hot Topic, looking at all the clothes. You’ve calmed down a bit and are chattering excitedly. 

“This is amazing! I feel so...strong! Badass! I wish Melissa and Russell could’ve come!”

Duke sighed and shook his head. “I invited them but they didn’t want to get into trouble. Suit themselves. Besides, it’s nice to have a little time for ourselves.” He picked up a Crash Bandicoot shirt. “Do you think I should get this for Russell?”

“But babe, that’s so-”

“I got it. Hello? Debit card from my dad?” He points over to a dress. “That would look gorgeous on you.” Said dress has a corset top and is black with *insert your fave color* highlights to it. It looks beautiful, but both expensive and….skimpy for your mother’s approval. You look at Duke.

“Should I try it on? I mean, I’m probably not gonna get it my mom would kill me-”

“Yes. I’ll cover the cost. All that matters is that you like it. Do you like it?”

You look at it back at Duke and back at the dress. You decide to try it on. You walk out of the changing room, shocked that it fits you perfectly. You look down at it, stunned at how gorgeous you look. You look at Duke.

“What do you think?”

He looks at you, looks you up and down, blinks and blushes a bit. “Gorgeous. Nice. Sexy.” He smirks a bit. “Actually, you know what, I think I’ll buy a new pair of pants here as mine are getting tight as we speak..”

“Oh shut up!” you say shoving his Trilby hat onto his face, both of you laughing. After you make your purchases, you two walk through the mall arms around each other. You laugh.

“Oh Duke, this is the best detention I’ve never received!”

He chuckles and gives you a kiss on the head. “We should skip more often!”

“I wouldn’t make a habit out of this, Duke…” Suddenly a voice says hello as you two are strolling.

“Hi Duke!”

“Hi Mister *Y/L/N here*!”

“Hi Dad!” 

The realization hits you two and you scramble. “DAD! Shit!” You and Duke run out as quickly as possible, and head to your house.

*AT HOME*

You two sit in the car completely silent. After a while, Duke speaks up.

“Okay. If they ask, when we all got out of detention I took you out. Russell and Melissa didn’t want to come so we didn’t exclude them. Okay? And don’t let mom see the dress I got for you or she’ll castrate me.”

You pull into the driveway greeted by your dad holding a chainsaw. Duke inhales and the car pulls to a sudden stop.

“Babe chill, he’s just doing the hedges!” you reassure.

“Yeah.” he pants. “First the hedges, next between my legs.” You both get out of the car and walk towards to greet your dad. “Hi.

“Hi Dad!”

“Hi. Weren’t you supposed to have detention today?”

Duke let out a frightened squeaking noise. You blink and look at the ground.

“W-w-well, right after Duke treated me to the mall. He offered to take Russell and Melissa, but they didn’t want to go.”

“Oh. Mom says she got a call from Ms. Dunham saying you never showed up for detention.”

“Well..” you look at Duke expecting him to say something, but he’s too nervous so you continue. “Technically she gave the whole class detention for a week because we weren’t doing our homework, even though I do mine (stupid group punishment-though I technically didn’t do my homework as I did the wrong poem) and she got mad and….”

“We’ll talk about this with your mother. Come on.” You walk in with your father, taking your things. He looks in the bag from Hot Topic.

“Wow, that looks awfully nice, did you or Duke buy you that? What is it?”

“Well…”

Duke looks at you like a frightened deer, gets into his car and starts to head home. “BYMISTER*Y/L/N*I’LLSEEYOULATERDON’TKILLME!”

*THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*

You and Duke meet before class. You’re feeling a bit heavy after the lecture you got from your parents and Duke has his usual indifferent gaze, which softens when he sees you.”

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“So, is Papa Bear gonna try out his newest power tools on me?”

“No. But here’s the thing-Russell, Melissa and my parents all agreed that the group detention punishment was stupid as hell. They’re gonna see if they can meet with the principal or have a conference to address it. In the meantime, I have to suck it up, go to detention, and I’m grounded from technology, TV, or talking to you.” 

Duke looked taken aback, and a bit hurt. “What?!? Ugh. That fucking sucks. Well….at least your parents give a shit about you. My dad just grumbled, went on about how I need to quit being such an embarrassment to him, took the debit card away and grounded me. Your parents actually listened when you told them about what happened in class.” He chuckled. “Chainsaw and general apprehension of my appearance aside, I love your dad!” 

You beam. “Thanks. But…..can you promise me one thing?”

“What’s that?” 

“No more skipping or shenanigans? I don’t want to get into anymore trouble. And we have to let my parents know where we are.” You stick out your pinkie, bat your eyelashes, and put on your cutest face. “Promise?”

He sighs, defeated. “Promise. For you, princess.”

“Thanks Prince of Darkness.”

He chuckles. All of a sudden, you hear a loud scream come from the direction of the restrooms.

“AUUUUGH! HOW CAN I TEACH CLASS IF I CAN’T STOP SHITTING?!?”

You look at Duke. “What did you do?”

He smirks. “Well…..this was going to be another surprise but….yeah I slipped laxatives in Dunham’s coffee this morning.” You start snort laughing as he beams with pride. 

“Thanks, hon. I owe you so much for this.”

“No big deal, mon cheri.”

THE END.


End file.
